Aspereza
by DiMiele
Summary: "Se detuvo. Hambriento y sediento, con el pensamiento de hundirse en la arena, en la rendición." One Shot de mi personaje favorito.


**Aspereza** _[Neville Longbottom] _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces ¿Creés que podés diferenciar<br>El paraíso del infierno,  
>Los cielos azules del dolor?"<em>

Era el sol abrasador que relamía las arenas y la vida, que se iba condensando en el aire; era esa brisa pesada y repleta de arena que le pasaba por la frente sudorosa y le escocía en las heridas; era sus manos palpitantes que jalaban de la cuerda con insistencia, cada vez con menos fuerzas y más desesperación. Era, el todo en su conjunto, la viva imagen del desasosiego que le inundaba hasta en aquella gota de sangre que salía por su barbilla hasta el desierto que le rodeaba con la inmensidad del vacío.

Neville atajó el aire en un fuerte bocado y se atragantó con él a falta de aquella agua que intentaba sacar del pozo, que resonaba en la jarra como si estuviera a su lado pero del que no era capaz de vislumbrar ni más leve reflejo en ese momento, por más que lo intentara. Se detuvo. Hambriento y sediento, con el pensamiento de hundirse en la arena, en la rendición.

Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento pudo llegar, el aborrecimiento ante tal cobardía lo acompañó a volver a jalar.

No dudó en el momento en que logró sacar el balde del viejo pozo; no se detuvo en pensar en lo turbia del agua y lo que en ella se podía encontrar, y de un sorbo se atragantó de ella como si intentara embriagarse. Pero le fue insuficiente. Después de tantas horas de trabajo necesitaba mucha más agua de la que logró pasar por su garganta. Miró al fondo del pozo, oscuro y lejano, prometiendo horas de deshidratación por un pequeño trago.

Subió la vista al cielo, el cual no podía ver sin cegarse por el imponente sol, y sintió el calor hacer arder sus mejillas como una caricia mal hecha. Cuando volvió la vista al horizonte, vio una figura recortarse e ir caminando en su dirección; distorsionada por el cansancio y por la falta de fe que Neville tenía en su existencia, tal vez una jugada de su cansada mente pensó él.

Pero la figura se hizo más fuerte y su forma se definió, hasta que pudo reconocer a un elfo entre los harapos con los que venía ataviado. De poca estura, arrugado y abollado, como solían verse los elfos pero con los ojos más amargos de lo normal. Neville alzó la mano intentando llamar su atención; la aspereza que se había trancado en su garganta le impedía pegar gritos como deseaba, pero no fue necesario y Longbottom agradeció a Merlín que el elfo fuera justo a donde estaba él.

—Nunca lo lograrás.—El arrugado ser sonrió, mostrando la dentadura amarillenta.  
>—¿De qué hablas?—Neville juntó las cejas sin entender, sin ánimos de hacerlo. Sólo ansioso por preguntar la salida de ese lugar.<br>—Tu causa está perdida. Tanto, que ni tus sueños te dejan en paz.—Y así como había tomado forma se desvaneció, volviéndose más arena igual que el pozo y todo lo demás; hasta el punto el punto que el cielo se volvió arena también.

Y al despertar, Neville quedó con aquella sensación de estar enterrado y que la arena le rozaba y se alejaba mientras le envolvía.

La sala de los menesteres no había dado ningún cambio mientras dormía. Respiró resignado al sentir cómo su estomago rugía de hambre. Agarró su varita y realizó el hechizo para tomar directamente de ella, aliviado de tener por lo menos ese bienestar para su garganta que en ese instante la percibía reseca. Cuánto se le antojaba en este momento algo de comer, así fueran unos caramelos de Honeydukes o algo de Las Tres Escobas; hasta se le antojaba ir hasta Cabeza de Puerco. Sí, Neville deseaba en ese momento poder llegar allí.

Cerró los ojos y saboreó la comida en su paladar. Cuando los abrió por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido nuevamente; y su mente había decidido que imaginara a Luna. Pero a pesar de que la imagen era rubia y de ojos azules, no era Luna. Parpadeó y está vez se fijó en el pasadizo que lo llevaría a Cabeza de Puerco.

Se levantó, olvidando el sueño y dejando atrás aquella sensación de pesar que por un momento había dejado que le siguiera.

PD: Gracias por leer n.n!


End file.
